Zuxan
Zuxan was one of the Four Brothers who guarded the Four Great Lands. He was a kind person and was a great friend of Biokau's. Zuxan was Bio-Land's guardian. Biography Zuxan was created by the Great Beings as one of the Four Great Brothers. He was placed on Mabauto. When Bio-Land broke off Mabauto, Zuxan was on Bio-Land and therefore went with that island. Zuxan remained a secret for a long time but somehow he and Biokau became friends at a point. When Biokau became a Turaga and the leader of Bio-Land, Zuxan went to live in the Turaga Tower with him, hidden from the Matoran. At some point Grenda, one of the Four Evil Ones, destined to kill Zuxan, found out where he was. Knowing it, he made an alliance with the recently banned, Firehead and Ziggo. They then made an assasin plot against Biokau. Grenda had Zuxan's destruction in mind all the time, however. The plot failed and Grenda never even found Zuxan. He, however, turned Grandeg evil. Quest for the Four Great Lands Over time, Zuxan started to hear rumors. Zalayon and Trasder had been killed. Zuxan got woried of this and left to Comic Land in search for The Guardian, the brother of Comic Land, to discuss with him. Zuxan also knew that Tapio had been in Bio-Land once and decided to go to his studio and ask him where The Gaurdian was. When he got there, Tapio didn't know. But Aino did, The Gaurdian had been killed by his enemy. Zuxan asked for a favor from the characters in Toatapio Nuva's Comics. He told them the legend of the Four Great Lands and asked them to help him save the lands. Just then the entrance of the comic studio exploded and Grandeg was there. He was driven off soon, thanks to the comic characters. Everyone then set off to Ko-Koro Reserve. On their way there, they were attacked again, by Grandeg and his robots. The battle went on, but Zuxan begged for Tapio and his friends to retreat, because he could've been killed, and the Four Great Lands would've died too. Tapio agreed and the group left. Majority of them were captured, however, leaving only Zuxan, Tapio, Henkka, Miira and Ura free together. They decided to start searching for the stones of the Four Great Lands immedietly and set off for Musterdia. After the group had passed through the jungle, they were attacked by Grandeg's Robots. Miira and Henkka stood behind to confront them, while the rest fled for the Skaroon Desert. On the desert, the group wad thirsty and fainting, when they found Turaga Matthew with a water store. They bought some water and found Vahkoro too. They joined the group and rented some Kahu's. They then flew to Musterdia. In Musterdia, they found two Matoran that knew where the stone of Comic Land was. It was in their hut. They gave the stone, only to be attacked by Grandeg's Robots. After a battle, the good guys won, although there was a casualty on their side. The group then began a journey to the temple of comic land. A mass attack of Grandeg's Robots was made on them, however and if it wouldn't have been for Aino, Zuxan would've died. Zuxan and Aino quickly flew towardsw the temple, but were attacked by Bruhodag. He was about to kill Zuxan when Aino saved him again. Finally Zuxan and Aino arrived at the temple and used the stone. Zuxan next left to Gruissiono with Tapio and a few others. In the very beginning they were attacked by Bruhodag, Zuxan, Tapio and Turaga Matthew going after the stone. The found the Prison Cave and freed the Gruissiono Matoran. They then helped them against the Grandeg's Robots. During the battle, Grandeg's Elite Robot arrived and teleported Zuxan to the Grandeg's Base. In the base, Grandeg challenged Zuxan into a duel. Zuxan had no choice of refusing and so he battled. In the end of the battle, Zuxan was killed by Grandeg. Just before his death, he sent a telepathic message to Aino on how to rescue the Four Great Lands. It was done and the Four Great Lands survived although Zuxan died. Later, his soul was sent to the Bionicle Afterlife. Abilities and Traits Zuxan was a kind, protective person. To him, his friends were more important than he was, but unfortunately, he could never show it, because if he would've died, Four Great Lands would've been in trouble. Zuxan posessed telepathic abilities as did the other brothers. Mask and Tools .]] Zuxan wore Shelta, the Mask of Agility wihch made him very flexible and agile. He didn't have a tool originally but got one from a shop in Bobooba. It was some sort of a rocket launcher that could launch fireballs. Quotes Category:HT Adventures Category:Matoran Category:Haevanata Nui residents